AIM with the Twilight Characters
by Evil.pixie.at.heart
Summary: Dorks, mannaquins and....make out pillows? Just random, funny, AIM conversaitions. Its hilarious! READ AND REVIEW! ExB EMxR JxA.
1. Dork

Ok people. While My notebooks still over at my cousins house, I cant update With a Towel. So I was sitting on my bed and this hit me. Its and AIM and so im going to try and keep this one and my other story going. I guess you could say its my challenge. so please read and tell me what you think. It was actually kinda inspired by a text conversation I was having. so here you are. :) hope you all like it!!

Disclaimer: Ok so last night I had a dream that I owned Twilight and the yummy Edward Cullen, but then my sister woke me up. Then I Remembered That Stephiene Meyers owns Twilight. Oh darn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DORK.

Edward - Bella4ever  
Bella - I. 3. EC.  
Emmett - Bigbear103

Bella4ever : has signed in.

I. 3. EC. : has logged in.

Bella4ever: Good morning Bella. :)

I. 3. EC. : Morning Edward. ;)

Bella4ever : Did you sleep well?

I. 3. EC. : I slept very well. You should know. You were there. :)

Bella4ever : True. Well its good you slept well.

I. 3. EC. : Yup! :) So whats up?

Bella4ever : Well Emmett, Jasper, and I just got finished hunting, so now were sitting around. Im playin the piano.

I. 3. EC. : Oh fun! Hunting. Any mountain lions? :)

Bella4ever : 4 to be exact. Emmett got his bear. *Emmett whoops in the background.* He's happy.

I. 3. EC. : Emmett is such a dork.

Bella4ever: Yes love, he is.

Bigbear103: has signed in.

Bigbear103: Bella! and i thought what we had was special!!!

Bella4ever : !!! Bella! how..... Why... EMMETT?????

I. 3. EC. : . . . . Ewww!!!! No! Emmett WTF!?!? Are you trying to be an idiot?

Bella4ever : No love, he doesnt have to try. Its natural. He's just a dork.

Bigbear103: Eddie dearest brother. Do you know what the correct sientific meaning for dork is?

Bella4ever : Yes I do Emmett, but im not going into it because I dont want to ruin Bella's innocents.

I. 3. EC. : My innocents!?!?!? Edward in 17. I think I'll be fine. Just tell me.

Bella4ever : No darling. I am not going to tell you.

I. 3. EC. : Edward!

Bella4ever: Its nothing. Really.

I. 3. EC. : B. S. I'll just ask Emm. . .

Bella4ever : Bella Please dont. . .

I. 3. EC. : Emmett?

Bigbear103: The correct, scientific terms for a dork is a whales thingy. :)

Bella4ever: Emmett. *smacks forehead.*

I. 3. EC. : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg!! Thats actually hilarious!!!

Bigbear103: I know right!! :D I couldnt stop laughing when I heard it. :) Then Rose slapped me.

I. 3. EC. : Lol! oh. . . . I've had my fill of laughing for today. :)

Bella4ever: wow. ok subject change!!!

I. 3. EC. : Nice legs, dasiy dukes, makes a boy go whoo whoo!!!

Bigbear103: Heck ya it does!!! Good song!!

I. 3. EC. : Ya :) Im listening to it.

Bella4ever: "My chances wernt good, she was way out of my reach. How could she ever fall for some old boy like me. But here she lies asleep tonight, in these arms of mine and that goes to show, Angels fall sometimes."

I. 3. EC. : Awwwww! Angels fall sometimes. :) cute song. :)

Bella4ever. : I know it is. :) Thats how I feel about you. :)

I. 3. EC. : AWWW!! I Love you Edward. :)

Bigbear103: Booo hoo hoo!!! Its so sweet!!! I promised myself I wouldnt cry!!!

Bella4ever: . . . wow Emmett. You dont get out much do you?

Bigbear103: Nope!! :) we cant all be social butterflies Edward.

I. 3. EC. : O. . .Kay. . . .? Aaanyways!! Edward you wanna come pick me up and take me over there? Im bored.

Bella4ever : Sure thing love! I'll See you soon. :)

I. 3. EC. : OK! :)

Bella4ever: has logged off.

I. 3. EC. : has logged off.

Bigbear103: hmmm? what am I going to do now? *lightbulb above head* :D Im going to go Clip my Toe-nails!! whoo!!

Bigbear103: has signed of to go clip Toe-nails

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so there ya go!! The songs that I put in here are Starstruck by 3HO!3 and Angels Fall Sometimes by Josh Turner. Good songs I suggest that you guys listen to them. :) there very good songs. :) so please REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! They make me very happy!!

3~..


	2. Banapple

Ok. So today must be just a really good day, because im in a writing mood which is odd because this guy I absolutly love is in San Diego right now and he'll be there for a month. So I should be upset but I just feel like writing. :) so heres another chapter of the AIM! hope you like it!! :)

Disclaimer: Ok. The other day I was thinking about how great it would be if I owned Twilight, BUT sadly I dont. The geniuse Stephenie Meyers does. So I hope your happy Steph. Cuz i would love to own Twilight!!! -  
Bella4ever - Edward Edwards4always - Bella Bigbear103 - Emmett RoseIs-red - rosalie.

Bigbear103: has signed in

Bella4ever: has signed in

Bigbear103: Look at my pretty Toes!! Edward look!!! Arent they pretty?!?!?!

Bella4ever: Emmett you know how gay you sound? What will rose say?

Bigbear103: Rose isnt going to know silly boy! And I do not sound gay!! Do you think this top goes with these shoes?

Bella4life: . . . . . . Wow. Emmett dont you have something to do?

Bigbear103: No :( now that bella and I dont have anything special I just feel like my heart has iced over. :(

Bella4ever: You two were never together!!! Wow Emmett!!

Bigbear103: I know:) But its funny to mess with you. :)

Bella4ever: Why dont you go paint your fingernails or something?

Bigbear103: Great idea Edward!! :D Maybe Rose will help me!! :D

Bella4ever: *closes eyes and shakes head* Sure, whatever.

Edwards4always: Hey Edward!! :) How has your day been?

RoseIs-red: Hey Edward! You have any clue why Emmett is painting his nails? Oh well I dont care. Were's Bella? I figured she'd be over here by now.

Edward4always: right here! so Emmetts painting his nails huh? Lol! Tough break Rose.

RoseIs-red: Thats ok. I always kinda figured Emmett was Gay. Its a faze im sure.

Bella4ever: Hello Love, Im good. :)

RoseIs-red: Omg!! Have you guys seen the new episode of 2 and a Half Men?

Bella4ever: No?

RoseIs-red: :0 That is unacceptable!! Who hasnt seen that show!!

Edward4always: Me.

RoseIs-red: Communists!!! Im going to deal with my Gay husband. See ya.

RoseIs-red: has signed out

Bella4ever: So what do you want to talk about now love?

Edward4always: I want a banapple. Edward get me a banapple.

Bella4ever: Bella love, they Dont have banapples.

Edward4ever: Edward how could you! Why! All I wanted was a banapple!

Bella4ever: O. . .kay? Bella. Are you ok?

Edward4ever: Ya why wouldnt I be? :) Jezz Edward you worry to much. I want a pickel. Edward will you pick me up and get me a pickel?

Bella4ever: Ok love. I'll be there in 4 minutes.

Bella4ever: has signed out.

Edward4ever: Yay!! now Emmett and I can work out our problems! Jk Jk! maybe he'll paint my nails?

Edward4ever: has signed out. -  
Ok so some of the stuff in this story was made with help of my cousin. Like the Banapple. So tell me what you think and remember; REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!! :D So please review. or ill cry. Just kidding!! :)

3~.. 


	3. Coldstone

I must be in a very write-y mood. :) Ok Guys I promise you Emmetts not gay and Bellas not crazy. My cousin and I were just being nuts. :) So heres the next chapter for Ya'll :) Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: So we all know I dont own Twilight, and Stephenie Meyers does right? ok good. As long as were all on the same page here.

----------------------------------------------------------

Edwards4always - Bella

Bellas4ever - Edward

Bigbear103 - Emmett

RoseIs-red - Rosalie

TopDog16 - Jacob

Bellas4ever: has logged in

Edwards4ever: has logged in

TopDog16: has logged in

Edwards4always: Hey Edward. My angel. :)

Bellas4ever: Hello Bella love. Your in a good mood today. Did you and Emmett figure things out?

Edwards4ever: no silly! we were never together. :) Your the only one I love. :)

TopDog16: Gahh!!!! You guys make me sick!!

Bellas4ever: Then log out dog.

Edwards4ever: Guys not today please. Im in a good mood dont ruin it.

TopDog16: Why ARE you in such a good mood Bella?

Edwards4ever: Because i'm going to buy a Ducati and a awesome black leather riding jacket and ride it around. :)

TopDog16: Bella. . . Thats like. . .MAJORLY hot!!!

Bellas4ever: Dog shut up. But Yes Bella, I have to admit you would look very sexy on you.

TopDog16: Oh so you can say it but I cant! Thats messed up!!

Bellas4ever: because she's my girlfriend!! Duh!!

Edwards4ever: Can you touch your elbow with your tounge?

TopDog16: O.....kay? RANDOM!!!

Bellas4ever: Bella. That was so random.

Bigbear106: has logged in

Bigbear106: whats random?

Edwards4ever: Hey Emmett!! Can you touch your Elbow with your tounge?

Bigbear106: I dont know. I want to try now!!!

Bellas4ever: Oh great Bella. We dont need Emmett being more of a dork than he already is.

Bigbear106: I thought we already went through this. And I can touch my Elbow! Its amazing!!! I bet it'll turn Rose on. :)

Bellas4ever: Wow. . .Emmett. . .There are no words for how wierd you are.

Edwards4ever: I want Coldstone.

TopDog16: Ohhh!! Yea!!! Totaly!!!

Bigbear106: Oh!!! Ya! I love Coldstone!!

Edwards4ever: Emmett you can eat!!!

Bellas4ever: Somebody please fill me in. What in the world is Coldstone!?!

Edwards4ever: :O

Bigbear106: :O

TopDog16: :O

Bellas4ever: what?

Edwards4ever: How do you not know what Coldstone is!!

TopDog16: Ya. Seriously. Its like only the BEST ice cream in the world!

Bellas4ever: Well Considering I dont eat!

TopDog16: Ok well im leaving to go get some Coldstone. See ya!!

TopDog16: has logged out

RoseIs-red: has logged in

RoseIs-red: Ok Emmett!!! It doesnt turn me on!!!

Bigbear106: Right. Sure it doesnt: ;D

RoseIs-red: gahhh!!!!! im out of here.

RoseIs-red: has logged out



Bigbear106: Wait!!

Bigbear106: has logged out

Bellas4ever: Well its just you and I now love. What do you want to talk about?

Edward4ever: Edward come pick me up please. then you can take me to seattle for Coldstone!!! yayy!!

Bellas4ever: ok Bella love. *sigh*

Bellas4ever: has logged out

Edwards4ever: Ice cream! Ice cream! We all scream for Ice cream! wooo!

Edwards4ever: has logged out

______________________________________________________

Ok theres actually a story behind the Coldstone thing. My friend and I, while we were in D.C, Were eating at this Place and we had just finished eating, so I went up to the shops part of the Food court while she went to the bathroom and saw that they had a Coldstone. I was like "Jesse!! They have a Coldstone!!" She was just like whats whats Coldstone. I was just like: :0. So I dragged her over there and order a "Gotta have it" Size of like half coffee and half cake batter. :)

Anywho! tell me what you think of the story and please REVIEW!!! They make me happy. :)

3~..


End file.
